From Bondage to Freedom
by Kav23
Summary: A request from Namira 0.0. A case has gone bad, leaving Reid fighting for his life in hospital. Morgan is angry over Reid's attitude, putting himself in danger again and again. Will things remain the same? No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone.**

 **This is a request from** **Namira 0.0.** **I dedicate the story for Namira 0.0. Enjoy, and I'd like to know what you guys thinks. I hope you like it,** **Namira 0.0.**

"Ma, this is so not fair, you're cooking all his favorites."

"He's coming back once in a while and you're jealous, I'm cooking his favorites?"

"Leave it, Desiree." Sarah yelled from the living room. "You know Derek is still her baby boy."

"And he's still your big brother, so don't annoy him too much tonight." Fran warned.

"Oh, Ma, what a sister, I would be if I don't drive him crazy even a little bit?"

As they were talking, they heard the doorbell.

"I thought you said Derek is coming at 7, it's still early." Desiree said as she checked her watch.

"Maybe the case got wrapped up earlier."

"I will get it." Sarah bounced up from the sofa, running towards the door, eager to meet her brother.

Fran and Desiree too walked out the kitchen to get a glimpse of Derek.

"Oh My. Derek!" Sarah gasped when she saw Derek standing at the doorstep covered with blood. "What happened?"

"Don't worry, it's not mine." Derek whispered, before he walked in, leaving Sarah stunned at the door.

"Derek!" Fran gasped, followed by Desiree.

"Guys, I'm fine. It's not mine." Derek said before he walked upstairs. "I'm going to go up, clean myself."

"Ma, something is just not right." Sarah said, her face plastered with concerns.

"I know, but let me talk to him first, okay?"

Almost twenty minutes later, Derek walked back downstairs, straight to his couch, leaning against it before closing his eyes.

"Derek, honey …"

"Ma, I don't want to talk about it. Please, not now."

Fran couldn't help to get worried about the tone of her son's voice. She knew something was wrong.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it right now. Is there anything I can get, sweetie?"

"Water would be nice."

"I will get it." Desiree volunteered.

Just when Desiree placed the glass of water on the table, there was another doorbell.

Desiree opened the door and surprised to see the person standing in front of her. "Agent Hotcher."

"I'm sorry to disturb." Hotch said before peeping inside. "This is really important." Hotch didn't wait for Desiree to move, to allow him to walk in. He pretty much walked himself inside.

"Agent Hotcher." Fran acknowledge, standing up and Morgan opened his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Morgan asked, coldly.

"I had to ask Garcia to track down your phone to know where you are."

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine and I'm at home."

"Morgan, do you have any idea what just happened?"

"I have a pretty much good memory, Hotch."

"Then, what are you doing here?"

"Should I be somewhere else?"

"Morgan." Hotch was pissed. "Reid is in the hospital, fighting for his life and you're talking like you just don't care."

Hearing those words from Hotch, all the three women in the room gasped again.

"That was Dr. Reid's blood?" Sarah asked, with her hands against her mouth, shocked.

"What happened?" Fran asked.

Hotch was so into Morgan's unusual behavior that he almost forgot he had other people in the room, listening to their conversation. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Morgan. I almost forget that you guys are here. There was a shootout and Dr. Reid was shot."

"My God, is he going to be alright?" Desiree asked.

"I'm sure he will be fine, Des." Morgan answered. "He got what he deserves."

"Watch your words, Morgan!" Hotch raised his voice. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? I will tell you … If he had just listened to me, think rationally, he would still be here, instead on some hospital bed … again."

"Morgan, I get that you're angry. I'm too, but this is not the time."

"Then, when is the time, Hotch? You have no right to tell me what I should feel or what should I do."

"Look, I get that you hurt. He was shot right in front of you. You were holding him until the EMT's …"

"He's stopped breathing, there's so much blood, just coming out of him and I had to do CPR to revive his heart again. Do you have any idea what I been through just now?"

"Morgan, right now, he's fighting for his life. He just needs us, he needs you to be here. Morgan. He's our family."

"Family…" Morgan mocked a laugh. "You want me to sit in the waiting room, going through each minute with pain, not knowing if he's going to make it? He has no right to put me in that situation just because he wants to save the day."

"Morgan …"

"Screw you, Hotch. Screw Reid. I just don't care anymore."

Morgan left back to his room, upstairs, leaving Hotch and the rest stunned by his words, with his behavior. However, the loud sound of the door being closed brought everyone back to reality.

"What just happened?" Sarah asked, clearly shaken with her brother's outburst.

"I have never seen him like this before, I thought Dr. Reid and Derek are like best friends." Desiree said.

"What really happened, Agent Hotcher?" Fran questioned.

"Morgan and Reid were chasing the suspect and Reid tried to talk him down and it got really bad suddenly. The kid started shooting and …"

"The shooter was a kid?"

"Yes. He was delusional. Reid must have thought he could have helped him."

After a few moments of silence, Hotch exhaled, throwing out the air clouding heavily inside him. "But I just don't know why Morgan is so angry?"

"I don't think he's angry. He's beyond hurt and he's projecting it as anger." Fran explained.

"Can you talk to him, Mrs. Morgan?" Hotch requested. "Because I don't know if I can."

"I will, don't worry. Just give me some time." Fran gave her word. "Agent, where was the shootout?"

"It was at the Hubbard Street, in front of Rockit Bar."

"Oh no." Sarah mumbled.

"This is really bad." Desiree said next with her hands over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

Fran exhaled before, she said. "That's the same place, Derek's father died in a shooting, trying to stop a robbery, Agent Hotcher."

 **Have a nice day.** **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there is any. Please review.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you, especially you, Namira 0.0. Hopefully the story is meeting your expectation and I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter.**

Walking with extra speed while wearing high heels was certainly something Garcia would not prefer too, but today, she doesn't give a damn. With the speed she was walking combined with the sound of her heels making, she was definitely getting everyone's attention, but her only intention was to get to the waiting room and to know if her baby boy was okay.

JJ was sitting with her head down, her elbows resting on her knee and sitting beside JJ, Kate was rubbing softly on JJ's back. The sight told Garcia to expect the worst.

"Hey, you're fast." Rossi's voice brought Garcia back to reality.

"How is he?" She asked quickly.

"He's still in surgery."

"What happened?" Garcia asked. "All of a sudden, I got a call saying Reid was shot, Derek is missing and I had to track his phone just to know he is in his house. Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Penelope, you might want to sit down." Rossi tapped the chair beside him.

"No, I want to know what happened."

"Dave is right, you might want to sit down, Garcia." Hotch walked in.

"Did you talk to Morgan?" Kate asked.

"Why is Derek not here? Something happened to him?" Garcia panicked.

"He's not hurt …physically, if that is what you were asking about."

"I don't like the sound of your sentences, Aaron. What really happened there?" Rossi questioned.

"Well, Morgan pretty much throw me out of the house."

"What?" JJ snapped. "I get that we all are hurt by what happened to Reid, but he has no right to do what he is doing right now."

"Can anyone speak English here?" Garcia cut in. "I want to know what hell happened today!"

"Reid and Morgan were able to locate Eric after you tracked him down." Hotch explained to Garcia. "We profiled that he might visit the place significant for him, which was the street his parents died in the car crash. Well, he was there and Reid tried to talk him down, which Morgan didn't agree with his approach. Then, I don't know how, Erik snapped and started shooting …"

"But Spence was just trying to save the boy, Derek has no right to put the blame on Spence …"

"You don't understand, JJ"

"I don't know if my son's godfather is going make it, so I'm sorry, if I am not in the mood to understand certain things."

"The place Reid was shot was the same place Morgan's father died."

Garcia gasped. "Reid is one of the people Derek is closest to after his father, and watching him getting shot in the same place his father died …oh my poor boy."

"We all know how overprotective Morgan is over Reid and how bad he handles when it comes to emotions, so, right now, we need to give him some time." Hotch said, finally sitting down on a chair.

"What happens now?" Kate asked.

"Mrs. Morgan said she will talk to him and …" Hotch signed. "We will have to wait." Hotch looked around desperately, waiting for a doctor to walk out, to tell him about Reid's condition.

-CM-CM-CM-

Morgan was sitting on the floor, in the corner of his room. He has no idea how long time has passed and he has no interest in finding out too. He got up and sat on his bed. Morgan took the photo frame from the nightstand. Wearing a police uniform, his father was looking back at him with a proud smile on his face.

"Dad …" Morgan mumbled and instantly tears rolled down his cheeks.

Holding the photo frame close to him, Morgan took out his phone. Flipping through the picture collection he was having, Morgan stopped at the picture of Reid on his back on the day they won the game.

"I don't want to go there, Dad." Morgan spoke softly to his father's picture.

"I don't want to hear they say he's no more, just like how they told me after you were shot."

"I don't want him to leave me, like you did."

"I can't go through all that again."

"Please, don't let him die. He's the only thing I got after you."

-CM-CM-CM-

"He's coding."

"Starting compression."

 _"Morgan, I'm going to move where he can see me."_

 _"No, you stay right here."_

 _"Morgan, I got this."_

 _"No, you listen to me, Spencer Reid. Stay where you are."_

"Charging!"

"Still no pulse."

"Charging again."

" _Morgan, I have to do this."_

 _"Reid, this kid is delusional, we don't know what he can do, and he got a rifle, for god sake!"_

 _"I can't let him die, not again. Cover me and don't shoot."_

 _"Reid …Reid!"_

 _"I'm sorry, but I have to do this."_

"Still no pulse.'

"Come on, Dr. Reid. Don't be so stubborn."

"Doc, should we call it off?"

Dr. Steven looked down at his patient, something was telling him not to stop. "Just one more time, charge it."

Looking at his patient, with paddles ready in his hand. "One last time, help me out here, Dr. Reid."

-CM-CM-CM-

Fran stood at the door. With a heavy heart, not knowing what to expect, she opened the unlocked door.

Walking quietly into the room, Fran saw Morgan passed out on the bed. She gently raised both his legs up onto the bed. Pulling the cover over Morgan, Fran took the photo frame from Morgan's hand.

Fran sat on the bed before she pressed a soft motherly kiss on Morgan's forehead.

Fran tried to control her tears when she looked into her husband's photo. The night's horrifying memories refreshed her present state of mind.

 _"I'm so sorry, Fran. He's no more."_

 _"Did he suffer?" Fran asked, trying not to break down in front of her husband's partner._

 _"He died doing what he loved the most, Fran."_

 _"Thank you, Eddie. I'm sure you would have done everything you can to save him."_

 _"Fran …" Eddie called softly before he moved from where he was standing._

 _Fran gasped when she saw her ten year old son, sitting on a chair away from them._

 _"What is he doing here?"_

 _"I took him back with me, he hasn't spoken a single word."_

 _"What do you mean by you took him back with you?"_

 _"He was there, Fran."_

 _"No."_

 _"He watched Joe die, Fran."_

 _"What he was doing there? He wasn't supposed to be there!"_

 _"I know, Fran. Trust me when I say I know how difficult the situation here, but he needs you. He has been sitting there, staring into space. I tried all I can."_

 _Fran cried before Eddie wrapped his hands around her, bringing Fran into a hug. "I'm sorry, Fran"_

 _Fran wiped her tears before she walked over and sat beside her son._

 _"Ma, Dad is not going to come back home anymore, isn't he?"_

 _"I'm so sorry, baby."_

 _"It's all my fault."_

 _"No, it's not your fault."_

 _"It is." Derek yelled. "It's because of me, Dad died."_

Fran looked at the son with tears in her eyes. Deep down, she knew she was looking at her traumatized and devastated ten years old son.

 **Have a nice day.** **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any. Please review.**

 **Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone and Namira 0.0.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

 _"How did I end up here, in this situation?"_

Morgan doesn't know if destiny can be more painful than anything he has been facing right now. He doesn't want to wake up to the world which doesn't have any sense kindness towards him.

He knew he couldn't run away, but he wished he could. He wished he could just disappear, leaving the harsh reality behind.

Morgan woke up, blinked his eyes a few times before he saw his mother, sitting in a chair beside his bed, watching him.

"Hey." She whispered softly.

Morgan pushed himself up and sat on the bed. "Hey."

"You want to come down and have something to eat?"

"No, I don't feel like eating." Morgan answered, hoping his mother wouldn't touch the subject he been avoiding.

"Okay. Do you feel like talking then?"

Morgan looked at his mother, "Ma, I …"

"The more you try to run away from it, the more it's going to chase you."

Morgan shook his head, he didn't want to break down in front of his mother, in front of the lady whom he as always projected to be strong. "I just need some time, that's it."

"What you need to do right now, is accepting and face the reality." Fran said, gently.

"Reality? What reality, Ma?"

"Honey …"

"That was Reid's reality, Ma, not mine. I tried to help but he chose to get himself shot, and I can't do anything about it. He chose for it, not me."

"Do you even hear yourself, Derek?"

Derek stood up from the bed and started pacing around. "What do you want me to do?"

"To stop doing whatever you're doing right now?"

Derek stopped and turned to his mother. "You want me to go the hospital?"

"I didn't say that." Fran stood up too.

"Then …"

"I want you to stop hiding from your father's death."

"Ma …"

"You have been running away long enough, Derek. Stop for once and know the truth that you are not responsible for his death."

"Ma, I am begging you …" Tears were threatening his eyes.

"No Derek, I am begging you, let's end this, honey. Let's end this today, tonight."

"I can't Ma." Derek walked backwards and his back hit the wall. "I don't know how."

Fran walked forward and wrapped her hands around her son. Slightly rubbing his back, Fran said, "It's not your fault, your father died protecting people, not because you were there, you hear me?"

Morgan's legs grew weak, he couldn't stand anymore. Just when his mother broke the hug, Morgan knees gave out and he was on the floor. He couldn't remember the last time he has cried this much.

Fran sat down in front of her son. "Honey, you hide it all long, hide it too well, until you believe that everything is fine."

Fran touched Derek's knee. "I'm sorry that you had to be there at that time, it's cruel to watch your father dying, I know, but you have to let it go."

Fran cupped her son's face, gently forcing him to face her, "You might have been alone that day, but not today, I'm with you today."

"And we are too."

Fran and Derek looked toward the voices.

Sarah and Desiree walked in and each sat on either side of Derek's. "You are not alone anymore."

All of them wrapped hands on each other and sat in a few minutes of silence without any words being exchanged.

"I know you're hurting with what happened with dad and it's painful to see another man that you cherished the most to get hurt the same dad did, but it didn't justify what you are doing right now." Sarah said first.

"It's so stupid of him, I told him not to go." Derek whispered.

"But he did, he thought he could save the boy." Desiree said next.

"And look what it got him into." Morgan mumbled.

"Derek, can't you forgive yourself if something happened to Dr. Reid, knowing you could have been there beside him?"

Morgan looked at his mother, blankly.

"Honey, you had this guilt inside you because you thought you have not done anything to save your dad, but today you had the chance, you saved him before the EMT could come."

"What are you afraid of now, Derek?"

Morgan couldn't answer, words stuck in his throat.

Fran smiled sadly. "Whatever you're afraid of, you're not going to face it alone, we are here for you."

"Being first to it." Desiree walked forward and picked up Morgan's jacket. "Let's go, there is some place we have to be."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Ah, about time." Rossi mumbled, pointing towards a doctor coming through the door, heading towards them.

"My name is Dr. Barry. I operated on Dr. Reid."

"My name is Aaron Hotcher, Dr. Reid's next of kin. You can tell everything in front of us, we're his team, his family."

"Very well then, first of all, let me tell you that, when Dr. Reid was brought in, he has already lost a lot of blood and he coded two more times on the operating table. To be frank with you, I almost called it off."

Gracia gasped.

"But I can tell you that, your agent is one fighter."

"Is he's going to be okay now?" JJ asked, hiding the fear in her voice.

"I think we should be grateful right now because the bullet, it went through the left lung, missing the heart by a few inches and your agent is one hell of a lucky guy as the bullet decided to stop just front of the thoracic vertebrae."

The doctor continued. "Few more inches, the bullet might have fractured his spine, probably shattered it, or worst might have injured his spinal cord, then we might be having a more difficult discussion right now."

"How is he right now?"

"He's not breathing on his own now, and there is some swelling, but don't be panic if he didn't any reflexes at his injury level, it's probably just temporary."

"Is there anything else we should be worried about?" Kate asked.

"Yes, there's been cut in the oxygen supply to his brain during cardiac arrest, although we are not fully sure, we might want to keep an eye on possible brain damage."

Dr. Barry smiled sadly. "The next 48 hours would be critical."

"Can we see him?" Garcia asked, tears were already on her cheeks.

"He's being settled in the ICU as we speak. Nurse Mary will let you know once he's ready. Make it a short one and don't disturb him."

"And …" Dr. Barry turned back again. "Anyone by the name Derek here?"

Everyone looked at each other before Hotch answered. "He is one of my agent too but he's not here at the current moment. Anything?"

"Just before we are going to intubate Dr. Reid, he of course was pretty much out, but he whispered something like 'I'm sorry, Derek. Tell him, I'm sorry.'

 **Have a nice day.** **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any. Please review.**

 **Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone and Namira 0.0.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

Morgan leaned against the window as Sarah drove them to the hospital. With his hand intertwined with his mother's hand, sitting in the back seat with him, Morgan watched helplessly as the buildings passed by.

Knowing where he was heading to, Morgan doesn't know if he would be able to face the complicated situation. Just as his thoughts jumped from one to another, the car finally stopped.

His hope for the stop to be at the signal were crushed when they were indeed at the hospital's parking lot. Morgan turned towards his mother, hoping to gather all the strength he need from his mother's eyes, he knew he needed them.

Fran smiled before she nodded, giving Morgan her assurance. Morgan got out the car and surely was surprised to see Garcia at the entrances.

"She wanted to meet before you go in." Sarah said, looking at Morgan. "I couldn't say no. We will wait for you inside."

The other three walked inside, leaving Morgan with Garcia.

For once, Garcia never expected things to be tough between her and her favorite Chocolate Thunder.

"Hey." Morgan whispered, finally having the courage to look at her.

"I would definitely yell at you right now for not being here, but knowing what you are going through, I am just going to hug you instead."

Garcia closed the gap and brought Morgan into a hug.

Morgan melted in her hug.

Rubbing circles in Morgan's back, Garcia mumbled. "It's our baby boy in there, how could you not be here?"

Morgan came out of the hug, remained silent.

"We will spare all the yelling for him for pulling some hero stunt later when he gets better, shall we?"

For the first time after the horrible incident, Morgan instantly chuckled. "You never yell at him."

Garcia narrowed her eyes. "Well, he will surely get from me this time for spoiling my Adonis's handsome face. He is getting top in his game in making you cry, I can say that."

"How is he?" Morgan asked the one question that has been bugging him to the core.

"You know about heroes, they don't die easily."

-CM-CM-CM-

Fran walked in with her girls, leaving Morgan with Garcia.

"Mrs. Morgan." Hotch greeted when he saw Fran entering the waiting room. "I'm sure you remember the rest of us, but still, Jennifer Jaraeu, David Rossi and this is our new agent, Kate Callahan."

"Kate." Hotch turned to Kate. "This is Morgan's mother, and sisters, Sarah and Desiree."

"How is Dr. Reid?" Fran asked after the introduction.

"He is holding on. The doctor said the next 48 hours would be critical."

"Can I see him?" Fran asked.

"Of course, I will take you." Hotch volunteered.

"We will wait for Derek here."

Fran nodded towards her girls before she followed Hotch to the particular room. Hotch stopped at the entrances.

"He's not awake, won't be for some time."

Fran smiled sadly. "It's okay, I just want to see him."

"I will leave you alone then." Hotch walked back to the waiting room.

Fran took a sharp intake of breath before she walked in. The beeping sound of the machines, and the sound of the ventilator pushing air into Reid's lungs seemed to add a more disturbing element into an already dimmed room.

Fran smiled a little, looking at the matured form Reid. Last time, she saw him, he had glasses and a different hair style. "You still look little, Dr. Reid. Derek always says you need more flesh added to your body, guess he is right."

Fran laid her hand on top of Reid's hand, too afraid to squeeze it. "You will be okay… You have too."

Fran stood there, not knowing how long it has been when she felt a familiar presence at the door. "You have important visitor, Dr. Reid." Fran tapped Reid's hand a few times, softly before she walked out of the room.

With no words exchanged, Fran tapped Morgan's shoulder before she disappeared, leaving Morgan alone.

Morgan stood at the entrance, with his eyes fixed on Reid's fragile body. Forcing down the bile threatening his throat, Morgan took slow but steady steps into the room. Morgan walked to the other side, and sat on the chair beside the bed.

Reid looked pale, whiter than the blanket he was wrapped in. If the sight of a tube forced down Reid's throat was already derailing enough, the sound of ventilator making each time it sent air down to Reid's lung was cruel to send chills down Morgan's spine.

Morgan was surprised to see how shaky his hands were when he raised his hand to touch Reid's. Finally touching Reid's hand, Morgan took a better look at Reid.

With tears again, waiting at the corner of his eyes, and words losing its voice, Morgan found himself in one the situations he never been good in dealing with.

Finally allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks, Morgan had the courage to talk.

"Being a person with a 187 IQ, I don't know how you could be dumb sometimes. Today is certainly the day, I would say, you surely not the smart one."

Morgan inhaled before he continued. "I don't know what to say. If you ask me, that if I'm angry with what you did today, honestly I am. But I don't think I want to yell you just yet, because Hotch already waiting on the line for that."

"And if you want another one firing from a mother's side, JJ is all set. The moment you wake up, you're going to get it."

"On the other hand, Garcia is all ready to be your fairly angel to take care of you. She's so going to spoil you. Wait until you get all the stuffed animals and balloons around you."

"Rossi and Kate, they seemed to be a little relax, but you don't know what they might be hiding, so watch out."

Morgan laughed a little.

"Everyone seemed to have something for you or they wanted to do something for you."

After a few minutes of silence. "Me?"

"What do I want? I don't know, Reid. Maybe I am just a big brother who doesn't want to lose his little brother."

 **Have a nice day.** **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any. Please review.**

 **Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone and Namira 0.0. Thanks Namira 0.0 for checking on me. Hopefully you like it.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

Morgan startled as he woke up to the sudden movement in the room.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up, young man."

Morgan rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, yawned before he turned towards the voice.

"It's okay." Morgan mumbled, before he readjusted himself on the chair he was previously sleeping.

"How is he doing?" Morgan asked the middle aged nurse.

"I'm sure your presence is making him better."

Morgan looked at the nurse, not knowing why she said so, it's not like she would have known about depth of their relationship.

Somehow, the female nurse sensed Morgan's eyes on her.

"I have been a nurse for more than 20 years now, I know how it's feels like to be here, waiting for him to open his eyes. Just be strong and everything will be okay."

With the comforting words, the nurse left the room after checking Reid's vitals.

Morgan took a sharp intake of breath as he leaned back into the soft surfaced chair. His eyes were back on Reid.

Morgan didn't have to check his watch to know it was late in the night, maybe very close to stepping into the next day. He wondered if anybody was waiting in the waiting room, however, Morgan mentally hoped his family to have left back home because he doesn't have the heart to leave the place.

"Reid, please be okay."

-CM-CM-CM-

Morgan remembered uttering the words before he fell into deep slumber again.

Morgan recalled his eye lids being heavy once again before he jerked awake, to find himself standing the baseball field.

"What the …" Morgan mumbled to himself.

"You're going to throw the ball or not?"

Surprised by the voice he had heard, Morgan turned around and was beyond stunned to see Reid, standing with a bat in his hand.

"Reid?"

"Come on, man. Don't tell me you're scared, tough guy."

Morgan narrowed his eyes as he looked around, the whole stadium was empty except for him and Reid.

"Reid, what are we doing here?"

"Playing." Reid lowered down his bat and shrugged. "Why do you look so lost?"

"Reid, we're not supposed to be here, and you're supposed to be at the hospital."

"Should I?"

"Kid, what the hell going on here?"

"Nothing much, I thought I would spend some time with you."

Morgan looked down at the ball in his hand before he looked back at Reid. "Reid, you're not … dead, right?

Reid chuckled. "We all will die one day, Morgan."

"Reid, stop talking in puzzles with me."

Reid dragged the bat with him as he walked nearer to Morgan and sat in the field. Reid patted the place beside him for Morgan to sit beside him. Morgan compiled and sat beside Reid.

"Mind is a complex thing, Morgan. The more you try to find answers, the more you will have questions about it."

"I'm not interested in mind, or how or what is happening now. All I want is you to wake up."

Reid looked at Morgan and smiled sadly. "That's not going to happen for some time."

Morgan exhaled in disappointment.

"I know you're angry with me."

"After what you did, you can't expect me to be happy about it." Morgan spoke, not looking at Reid. "Being angry at you, it's just a lame excuse for me to run away from my own feelings."

"You never talk about your feelings." Reid said.

Morgan exhaled the heavy breath before he laid on the field, looking at the open sky. "The more you try to run away from your own feelings, the faster it will chase you back."

Reid laid on the field, next to Morgan. "I'm sorry, Morgan."

"No, Reid. I'm sorry."

Reid turned to the side, looking at Morgan. "What for?"

"I have no right to blame you, it was split moment happening, you wouldn't have known that the kid is going to shoot."

"I didn't know he was going to shoot, I just thought I could talk him out."

"I know." Morgan turned to Reid's side and looked at him. "Are you're going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Reid looked back at the sky. "For now, I just want to stay here."

"I don't want to leave you alone here."

Reid smiled. "You always have been with me, Morgan."

"But I'm going to leave you, the moment I woke up from whatever the stage of sleep, I'm now, you're going to be alone."

Morgan propped his elbow up, looking at Reid. "You have to wake up, kid. Promise me, you will."

"Am I forgiven, then?"

"You will know when you wake up."

"Morgan, don't take it the wrong way." Reid looked into Morgan's eyes. "I love you, Morgan."

"I love you too, brother."

Morgan looked to the sky and saw the dark clouds circling them.

"Reid, what's happening?"

"You have to go back, now."

-CM-CM-CM-

Morgan jerked awake, he could feel strong hand holding him from falling down.

"Morgan, wake up, it's just a dream."

Morgan blinked his eyes a few times, gasping for breath.

"Morgan, it's okay. Breathe. In and out."

Inhaling greedily, Morgan looked up and meet Hotch's eyes. "Hotch."

With his hand holding Morgan firmly, Hotch looked at Morgan. "It's okay, Morgan. It's just a nightmare."

Morgan looked from Hotch to Reid. Reid looked the same, there was no changes.

Suddenly, Morgan felt weird. Something was creeping his feelings, something was vibrating in his brain.

"Hotch, get the doctor."

"Morgan, Reid's okay. He's still unconscious, but he's stable."

Morgan tried to get up, forcing Hotch's arms off him. "No, something going to happen to him. Call the doctor."

"Morgan, you just had a nightmare. I'm sure Reid …"

Morgan pushed Hotch to the side before he reached to Reid's bedside and pressed the call button.

"Morgan …"

"He is going to have seizure."

"How could you possibly know that?"

Hotch's words were barely entering Morgan's ears.

"What happened?" The doctor appeared at the door.

"Nothing …" Hotch began to say when Morgan cut in between.

"He's going to have a seizure, you have to save him."

The doctor and a nurse looked at the Morgan as if he was out of his mind. "He seems fine to me …"

The doctor starting talking, but all of them in the room was suddenly taken back when Reid's body began to buck uncontrollably.

"Step aside." The doctor barged in.

"Reid." Morgan began to yell when he and Hotch was pushed out of the room by another nurse in a split second.

Morgan walked backward until his back hit the wall.

Hotch turned and looked at Morgan with his eyes wide and full of questions. "How do you know he's going to have a seizure?"

"I …I don't know."

 **Have a nice day.** **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any. Please review.**

 **Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone and Namira 0.0.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

"Morgan!"

Hotch took a step nearer to Morgan, before he gripped a fistful of Morgan's T-shirt with both his hands, tugging it to gain Morgan's attention.

"How did you know he was going to have a seizure?" Hotch questioned again.

"I don't know." Morgan whispered, looking lost.

Morgan jerked away from Hotch, forcing Hotch's hands off his shirt. "I don't know. Don't ask me."

Morgan looked at Hotch one more time with his lost eyes, before he turned back and started running.

"Morgan … Morgan!" Hotch yelled, torn apart from not knowing if he should have followed Morgan or stayed behind to know about Reid's condition.

Hotch quickly took his phone and dialed a number which becoming familiar to him.

"Mrs. Morgan, we got a problem. A big one."

-CM-CM-CM-

The heavy rain didn't stop Morgan, nor did the strong wind or the roaring thunder. He kept running, he ran passed the car, ran passed the street he has known.

However, he stopped when his legs lost all the energy left. Morgan stood completely soaked in the rain as he inhaled greedily to compensate the oxygen needed by his body.

His eyes scanned around, not believing himself to where he had reached.

Maybe he wanted to come here. Morgan sighed loudly as he started to have more questions than answers.

Morgan slowly walked forward, pushed the small gate open before he walked to the particular corner he had known for years.

Morgan stopped.

 _Joe West Morgan_

 _Beloved Husband, a Caring Father and a Courageous Cop_

Morgan squat down as he touched the tombstone.

"Hi, Dad."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Hotch, what happened?" JJ walked into the waiting room with the others following behind her closely.

"I don't know, Dr. Barry is still checking him."

"You said he had a seizure?" Rossi reconfirmed.

Hotch nodded.

"How can he have a seizure? The doctor said he was stable." Garcia was close to shedding tears.

Hotch looked lost himself. "I don't know, Garcia. I really don't know."

Kate looked around before she looked back at Hotch. "Where's Morgan?"

Upon hearing Kate's question, the others looked around too, searching for Morgan.

"I don't know, he just ran out, I asked Kevin to trace his phone, his mother said she knew where to look for him."

JJ rubbed her temple before she sighed. "What's wrong with him? I know we all are hurt by what is happening with Reid, but he can't keep running away."

"I would have run away too after what happened." Hotch said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked, puzzled.

"Morgan was sleeping when I come in, and he woke up suddenly, I guess he was having a nightmare, I tried to hold him, but he just pushed me always, saying Reid was going to have a seizure."

"Wait." Rossi spoke in between. "You mean Morgan knew Reid was going to have a seizure before Reid actually had a seizure."

Hotch nodded.

All the girls gasped at the same time.

"How ... How could he possibly have known that?"

"I don't know, Garcia. I don't even know what's happening here."

-CM-CM-CM-

The rain had just stopped, but the dark clouds were still circling around, giving its warning.

Morgan was pacing around.

"How could I have known that, Dad?"

"How did I know that Reid was going to have a seizure?"

Morgan stopped in front of his father's tombstone.

"What's happening, Dad?"

Morgan rubbed his face, he was desperate enough to run back to know if Reid was okay, but he also knew his team members, especially Hotch and the Doctor would question him about his behaviour.

Morgan sighed before he sat down on the wet glass. He doesn't have an answer for them, nor for himself.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Dr. Barry, how is he?" Hotch quickly stood up when he saw the doctor walking in.

"He's stable."

"You don't seem very confident, Doc."

Dr. Barry looked at all of them at once, before he said. "Because I don't have answers to a lot of questions."

"But is he going to be okay?" JJ asked, holding Garcia's hand for support.

"I need to run a couple more tests, but for now everything looks normal."

"But the seizure, do you think it can cause more trouble?" Hotch asked.

"We would be able to tell more things only when he's awake. Like I said before, let's hope for the best. I will let you know more once I got the test results."

Dr. Barry was about to turn around when he stopped and looked at Hotch. "Your agent told you how did he knew that Dr. Reid was going to have a seizure?"

Hotch shook his head.

Dr. Barry exhaled. "Well, probably he doesn't know about it for himself. We see miracles almost every day. I think it's best if we could keep him around Dr. Reid."

-CM-CM-CM-

"How did you know I would be here?"

"How did you know that I'm the one standing behind you?"

Morgan looked around at his mother. "Who else knew where to find me?"

Fran walked forward and sat beside Morgan. "You're going to catch cold."

"That's the last thing I'm worried about, Ma."

After a few moments of silence, Morgan asked. "I guess Hotch told you what happened at the hospital."

Fran nodded. "Are you scared?"

"I just don't understand."

"Sometimes, no matter how much we try, we don't understand everything."

"Ma …" Morgan called, but then remained silent.

"Come on, Derek. Let's go home."

-CM-CM-CM-

Fran parked her car in the hospital's parking lot after few hours.

"You want me to come in with you?"

Morgan shook his head. "It's okay. It's getting late. You better go home, Ma."

Fran turned to the side and hugged her son. "It's okay, everything will be alright."

Morgan smiled sadly before he walked in. He was a little hesitated to walk inside the room, but he eventually walked in.

Morgan didn't know if he should be happy or sad by the fact Reid looked the same, but he mentally thanked God for Reid being in stable condition.

Morgan looked around and saw Hotch sitting in the corner.

"Are you okay?" Hotch whispered a little louder than the sound of the beeping machines.

"I'm okay, I guess."

Hotch smiled, deciding not to talk about what happened in the evening.

"How is he?" Morgan asked as he walked in.

"Dr. Barry said he's stable, he would be able to tell us more when the test results come back. He's still unconscious though, they think he will be some time."

"Yeah, he said that."

"What?" Hotch asked, not knowing if he had heard it right.

Morgan ignored and stood beside Reid's beside. Morgan smiled a little before he took Reid's hand into his.

 _Thanks for coming back, Morgan._

Morgan gasped, yanked his hand from Reid's before he jumped back a little.

 **Have a nice day.** **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any. Please review.**

 **Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone.**

 **My sincere apologies for not updating the story in a long time. Namira 0.0, Thank you for understanding the situation and your continuous support.**

 _Thanks for coming back, Morgan._

Morgan gasped, yanked his hand from Reid's in a flash before he jumped back a little.

"Morgan …" Hotch stood up, noticing Morgan's drastic movement. "Is everything alright?"

Morgan turned back, facing Hotch. "Yeah …yeah. All is good."

"You just took off your hand like you have been electrocuted or something."

"I'm okay."

"Morgan …"

"I think I'm going to head home, can you stay with him?" Morgan asked quickly, avoiding the topic.

Hotch raised his eyebrow, he was surprised by Morgan's attitude, wanting to go home and not stay beside Reid.

"Of course, I don't mind staying with Reid."

"Thanks. Okay, then. I'm … I'm going to go home." Morgan started walking.

"Morgan." Hotch called and held Morgan's arm. Hotch gently pulled Morgan towards the side and forced Morgan to face him.

"Is everything alright?" Hotch inquired again.

"I told you …I'm okay."

"Morgan, I just want you know that you can talk to me anything … anything."

"That's nothing to talk about."

Hotch let loose of Morgan's arm. "Okay. If that's what you say."

Morgan tried his best to avoid looking at Hotch. Morgan didn't know what to tell, hell, he didn't know what to think at that moment. He didn't even know if he's in the right state of mind.

"Go home, get some sleep." Hotch said finally. He knew Morgan was hiding something and he also knew Morgan was not going to tell him anything, at least for now.

"Don't worry, Hotch. I will take him back home."

Both Morgan and Hotch turned towards the voice and saw Garcia standing at the door. She flashed a sad smile towards Hotch before silently held Morgan's hand and took him out of the room.

Hotch exhaled loudly before he turned back towards the bed. He walked nearer to Reid and sat on the empty chair.

"You have to wake up, Reid. Morgan is beating himself up, a little too much this time. I don't know what to do. We need our genius here. He need his genius here. Only you can save him, Reid."

-CM-CM-CM-

Garcia sighed silently before she stopped her car in front of Morgan's house. "We're here."

Morgan, who have been dead silent throughout the ride, slowly turned toward Garcia. "Thanks."

Garcia quickly held Morgan's hand before he could open the door.

"Honey, please talk to me."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Derek …"

"I'm so tired, Garcia. I just want to go home and sleep." Morgan spoke in the lowest voice possible.

Garcia slowly let Morgan's hand free. "Okay, get some rest."

Morgan said nothing, he just nodded and climbed out of the car. He walked towards his house, not even bothered to turn behind and wave at Garcia.

Garcia sighed again as she watched Morgan walking to his house.

"What's going on with you, Derek?"

-CM-CM-CM-

Morgan pressed the door bell and waited while his thoughts began its assaults to his already disturbed mind.

 _"Did I really heard his voice?"_

 _"Why didn't I tell Hotch?"_

 _"They will think I'm out of my mind."_

 _"How it could it even be possible?"_

"Derek, I thought you were staying at the hospital." Fran asked when she saw her son standing at the doorstep.

Morgan smiled a little, hiding all the turbulence going on his mind behind his smile.

"I'm just too tired, Ma. I'm going to get some sleep."

Morgan walked past his mother, straight to his room. Fran closed the room and narrowed her brow in confusion. She knew something was wrong.

Morgan walked as fast as possible, unlocked his room door, closed it before anyone could think calling him.

Morgan threw his jacket on the floor, tossed his wallet and phone on the nightstand and climbed on the bed. He lay flat on the bed, and gazed at the white ceiling.

Thousands of questions started running again in his mind.

 _"Was that really Reid or just I … imagining as such?"_

 _"What's happening to me?"_

Annoyed with his own thoughts, Morgan turned to his side, the photo of his father greeted his eyes from the nightstand.

-CM-CM-CM-

About half an hour later, Fran quietly opened the door and saw Morgan sleeping. Fran walked closer and pulled the blanket over Morgan. She held Morgan's right hand and kissed slightly on his knuckles.

"Sleep tight, my boy."

Fran looked up and saw both her daughters standing at the door with concerns plastered on their face.

Fran slowly guided the girls back to the living room, leaving Morgan to sleep peacefully.

"Ma, I'm worried about Derek." Sarah opened up, sitting down on the couch. "He looks so lost."

"I know, honey." Fran tapped Sarah's knee, hoping to assure her.

"Ma, I don't even want to think how Morgan would be like if something happened to Agent Reid." Sarah continued.

"Sarah, come on now, don't get there. I'm sure Spencer is going to be alright."

"You don't know that." Sarah said again, a little more worried than earlier.

"Ma," Desiree called, stopping both her mother and sister from talking. "Was Derek like this, when Dad died?"

Fran looked at her daughter, the question triggered a memory.

 _"Derek, what are you doing here, honey? I've been looking for you everywhere."_

 _"I want him back, Ma." The little boy looked up at his mother." I want Dad back."_

 _"Honey." Fran mumbled before she sat beside her son, wrapped him around her arms, bringing him into her warmth._

 _Wrapping his hand around his mother, burying his head to his mother's chest, Derek cried. "It's not fair."_

 _"IT'S NOT FAIR!"_

"Ma?" Desiree shook her mother, bringing Fran back to reality.

Fran placed her hand on top of Desiree's hand. "It might take some time, but he will be okay."

Fran smiled a little, hoping to comfort her daughter's disturbed mind, but don't know if she could reassure herself.

-CM-CM-CM-

Hotch has no desire to sleep. Sitting on the chair beside Reid's bed, Hotch continue to watch the rise and fall of his agent's chest.

"You know, Reid." Hotch spoke out of sudden. "I never spoke about Haley's death to anyone."

Hotch leaned closer to the bed. "I thought if I don't speak about it, I don't have to deal with it and I can just let it pass me."

"But …" Hotch stopped for a moment, allowing his thoughts to accumulate itself. "I was wrong. I don't remember it every day, but when one of you guys gets hurt, it just flash in front of me and I remember every single detail of it, like it just happened yesterday."

Hotch paused for another moment before pulling out the chain with a cross he was wearing around his neck.

"Haley gave this me, on our wedding anniversary."

Hotch took the chain up, off his neck and held it close to him."

"She said the chain will be like a shield, it will always protect me. I never really believed in it, but I kept wearing it because I believe her words."

Hotch gently took Reid's hand and turned it around. Hotch placed the chain on Reid's palm and wrapped Reid's fingers around it.

Hotch, then held Reid's hand with both his hands and raise it to his chest height.

Hotch closed his eyes. "I know you can actually hear me, Haley. Maybe you can talk to somebody up there … and just … watch him over for me."

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone.**

 **My sincere apologies for not updating the story in a long time. Namira 0.0, thank you for your continuous support.**

"Good morning, son."

The words pierced through the thoughts running cat and mouse race in Morgan's mind.

Morgan turned to the other side of the bed and saw his mother standing at the door with her evergreen yet calming smile on her face.

"Good morning, Ma." Morgan whispered.

"Had a good sleep?" Fran asked, behaving casually as she walked in and sat at the edge of the bed.

Morgan pushed himself up and leaned against his pillow. "It was okay."

"Why don't you freshen up yourself, I will prepare breakfast for you."

"Ma." Morgan called, forcing Fran to remain seated on the bed.

"Yes, honey?"

"Have you ever felt some weird moments in your life?"

Fran narrowed her eyes, looking straight at her son, not getting the meaning behind his words. "How weird, are we talking about here?"

"Creepy kind of weird."

"Honey, why don't you tell me what you are really planning to ask me?"

Morgan sighed in defeat. "I kind of hear Reid's voice when I touched his hand last night."

Despite being startled with Morgan's description of last night's incident, Fran remained calm.

"And …" She asked softly.

Morgan looked at his mother. "It's crazy, right? I mean how it is possible? How could I have heard his voice?"

"That's what your logic telling you, isn't it? But, what your heart telling you?"

Morgan looked at his mother, startled by her question, prodding the insecurities inside him.

-CM-CM-CM-

"I will make the guess, you didn't sleep."

Hotch looked up and saw Rossi, standing.

"Hey." Hotch whispered as he straightened himself up on the chair he was occupying.

"I brought you something to eat." Rossi walked in as he waved the paper bag he was having in his hand.

"Please tell me you got me a cup of coffee too."

"How can I forget the special ingredient of our life?" Rossi placed the coffee on the table nearer to Hotch.

"Let's see if the smell of coffee could wake our prince charming here." Rossi smiled a little to Hotch, but his smile faded when he turned to see Reid.

"How is he doing?"

"Not much of a progress."

"How about Morgan?"

Hotch shook his head, allowing his nonverbal gesture to update Rossi on the information he needed.

"That bad?"

"He's a mess." Hotch finally said the words, admitting to himself of Morgan's condition.

Rossi touched Reid's hand. "You have wake up soon, Kid because there's a plenty of people you need to tell that what happened to you is not their fault."

"Dave …"

Rossi turned to Hotch. "What? You think only Morgan is blaming himself? How about you?"

"I'm not." Hotch defended himself.

"Humor me."

"Okay, maybe a little." Hotch admitted.

Rossi suddenly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Hotch asked.

"What do you think Reid would have said if he have just heard you?"

Hotch himself, smiled. "Probably a theory or quotation from any science book, stating how I'm technically could not be possibly responsible for his condition."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Morgan." Hotch acknowledged when he noticed Morgan standing at the door.

"Hey, Hotch." Morgan smiled a little.

Hotch stood up, returning the smile.

"If you want to go and get a shower, I can stay in the meantime." Morgan volunteered.

Knowing it would be a good idea to leave Morgan alone with Reid for a while, Hotch answered. "I think it's a good idea."

"Hey, Hotch." Morgan called when Hotch was about to walk out of the room. "I'm sorry about last night."

"What for?"

"I know I have been kind of off for some time. I just …"

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Morgan. I know it's hard for you, for all of us, but I just want you to know that I am … the whole team, is there for you, whenever you need us. All you need to do is talk to us."

"I know. Thanks, Hotch."

Hotch tapped Morgan's shoulder a few times in a comforting manner before leaving the room.

Morgan turned back into the room when Hotch left. Taking his steps slowly, Morgan walked nearer to the bed and for the first time, he sat on the bed instead of the chair.

"Hey, Kid." Morgan whispered. "I'm sorry I left you yesterday."

"I think I scared myself a little too much last night."

Morgan raised his hand to touch Reid's hand, but his bothered mind, threw thoughts in between preventing him from reaching to Reid but Morgan bashed the thoughts aside and finally took Reid's hand into his.

"No surprises this time, huh?"

Morgan gently held Reid's hand.

"I just don't know what to say, what to do, can you believe that? The smart-ass Derek Morgan is just like lost child right now …"

"It's so strange a split moment of happening can change so much in our life."

After a few moments of silence, Morgan continued. "I know probably we will have to have a man to man talk and I promise I will open up myself to you, no more hiding, running away from myself or what I need to face but it can wait. Right now, I need you to get better. Take all the time you need. I will wait and I'm not going anywhere, brother."

-CM-CM-CM-

 **Two Weeks Later**

Morgan jumped out of the car even before it had fully stopped, and he sprinted. The force he was running caused him to bump into a couple of people walking in the way, but he didn't even wait to apologize.

"Dr. Barry." Morgan called before finally stopping at the nurse's station and inhaling greedily, re-energizing himself back with the lost oxygen.

"Agent Morgan, you were extremely fast."

"Is it true?"

"Why don't you see yourself?"

Morgan ran again, leaving Dr. Barry where he was. He needed to see for himself. Words don't seem to assure him.

Arriving to the destination, Morgan stopped, almost hitting himself with the door.

However, a weak voice diverted his attention. "Morgan."

"Reid … you're awake."

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone.**

 **My sincere apologies for not updating the story in a long time. Namira 0.0, thank you for your continuous support. So, what do you think, Namira 0.0? Should I continue more or end it here? Let me know what you think and I'm more than happy to go on your flow.**

 **Couple of days later**

Reid woke up to the completely quiet hospital room. He blinked a few times before rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. Reid slightly turned his head to the side and was greeted by Fran's eyes, ogling at him.

"Mrs. Morgan, I didn't realize you were here." Reid said as his eyes wandered around looking for the familiar person.

"I sent him back, Dr. Reid." Fran knew who Reid was looking for. "He looked like he was about to fall down any moment, so I send him back to get a couple hours of rest."

"That's okay. He needs to rest too. Actually, I have something to ask you." Reid said before he pushed himself up to lean against the pillow.

Fran rushed forward and eased Reid's struggle.

"You need anything, Dr. Reid?"

"First of all, you don't have to call me, Dr. Reid all the time."

"Then, you should stop addressing me, Mrs. Morgan all the time. It sounds like I am so old."

Reid genuinely smiled after some time. "All right then, Fran."

"That sound a lot better, Spencer. What's that you want to ask about?"

"Is Derek angry with me?"

"What makes you think that? Did he say anything to you?"

"Oh… No." Reid quickly answered before Fran could jump in any other conclusion. "He's taking good care of me, it's just that something about him that doesn't feel right."

Fran looked at Reid for one moment. Reid's statement made Fran wondered in awe for a moment about the connection Derek and Spencer was sharing. Sometimes not all things in life can be described in words.

"What makes you think that he's angry with you?"

"I got hurt and almost died … again after I disobeyed his instruction."

"Spencer, he was worried about you and I can say he was a lot relieved and more of himself after you have woken up, so, I don't see any connection between what he is really feeling and you interpreting the situation as anger."

"I …"

"Hey, guys." Morgan walked in, out of sudden, interrupting the conversation. "What?" Morgan asked when he saw both his mother and Reid looking at him.

"Nothing." Fran answered first. "I am going to leave you boys alone for some time."

Morgan stood puzzled by his mother's behaviour. "What was that about?"

"I guess she's giving us some moment alone."

"For what?" Morgan shrugged.

"Derek."

Morgan looked at Reid and with the address by the first name, Morgan knew Reid was going to say something important.

"Spencer, what's going on, man?"

"Are you angry with me?"

Morgan furrowed his eyebrows, before he walked further in, placed the things he had brought with him on the couch and sat on Reid's bed.

"I was."

Reid looked at Morgan, satisfied with the genuine answer, but however, disturbed by the fact having his intuition right.

"I am sorry." Reid apologized.

"Spencer, I was angry, but I wasn't angry with you."

"Why not? I went against what you said, and got hurt, you have every right to be angry with me."

"You're right, it was pretty stupid move for a person with 187 IQ."

Reid looked down, his fingers starting to battle with the blanket with guiltiness been visible on his face.

"Wrong move for right intention." Morgan added.

Reid looked up.

"Your intention was to save the boy, I know, I understand, but I want you know that you too have a family who don't want you to get hurt."

"I am sorry, Morgan."

"The truth is, I was actually trying to run away."

"From what?" Reid was surprised with Morgan's had just said. Something was not right.

"You getting shot, it trigged some memories."

Reid's mind wandered, and finally the connection made sense.

"I never dealt with my dad's death, I suppressed it for a long time, and I thought it's gone, but when you were shot in the same, I lost it."

Reid suddenly felt sorry for Morgan, the realization how tough the situation would have been for Morgan hit Reid.

"Just don't do something like this again." Morgan continued.

"I won't, I promise, but if I did …"

Morgan looked at Reid, with his eyes narrowed, waiting for Reid to complete his sentences.

"I will make sure I drag you with me…" Reid smiled.

Morgan rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "In your dreams, smart ass."

Reid remained silent, not wanting to talk the subject that hurt Morgan so much.

"Well, listen, Babygirl sent you some present." Morgan was about to move from the bed, when Reid caught his hand.

"What is it, Buddy?"

"I am sorry, truly I am."

"It's okay, Reid." Morgan tapped Reid's hand.

"I will make it up for you, I promise."

"Really? What are you going to do?"

"I will think of something."

"Well, good luck on that. Come on, let's see what Garcia has sent you."

At the door, standing behind a safe distance, Fran smiled when she heard laughter coming from the room.

Fran exhaled, releasing the weight on the chest. All is well for now.

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


End file.
